The present invention is directed to using laser bonding to connect two electrical members together. In particular, the present invention is directed to the inner lead bonding of a tape automated bonding tape (TAB) to the electrical bumps on an integrated circuit die, such as semi-conductors. Thermal compression bonding, the current industry standard for inner lead bonding, uses 15,000 psi pressures and 400.degree. C. temperatures which would have a damaging effect if leads were bonded to bonding pads or bumps coated over semi-conductor structures.
One of the features of the present invention is to provide the most appropriate laser technology for bonding.
One of the most important problems in laser bonding is holding the lead in proper contact with the electrical bump for having an interface which will provide intimate contact to provide a good bond without voids. The present invention is directed to various structures and methods for holding the electrical leads in contact with the bumps to insure proper contact for bonding.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of particular metal combinations for the electrical members to be bonded together which optimize the adhesion between the members and produce stronger bonds.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a production apparatus and method for automatically bonding a plurality of integrated circuit dies to a TAB tape by laser bonding.